October 16, 2018 Tuesday Night SmackDown
The October 16, 2018 Edition of Smackdown Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on October 16, 2018 at the Capital One Arena in Washington, D.C.. This was the historic 1,000th episode of SmackDown Live. Episode summary Mr. McMahon made a surprise appearance during “Truth TV” Despite “Truth TV” (technically) being cancelled a few weeks ago, R-Truth and Carmella settled in to kick off the historic SmackDown 1000 with guests Shane McMahon and Stephanie McMahon ... or so we thought. The current SmackDown LIVE Commissioner and former blue brand General Manager started off jovial enough, reflecting on the amazing history of the blue brand. The good vibes subsided, however, as Stephanie and Shane were quick to get into their usual brother/sister banter, even arguing about which brand (Raw or SmackDown LIVE was superior) until Mr. McMahon shockingly arrived to set them straight! The Chairman addressed those in the ring and then spoke to the WWE Universe, wondering aloud how they would entertain everyone tonight. The solution wound up being simple… DANCE BREAK! Rusev vs The Miz With a slot in the coveted WWE World Cup tournament to determine the best in the world on the line, The Miz and Rusev squared off on this landmark episode of SmackDown LIVE. The two barely had time to engage, as Aiden English rushed to ringside and tripped up Rusev, clearly in retaliation for them exposing his “One Night in Milwaukee” scam last week. The distraction allowed The Miz to roll up The Bulgarian Brute for a sudden three-count. The Mozart of Mayhem couldn’t get out of dodge, however, as an enraged Lanacaught him with a low blow, and The Super Athlete let out some aggression on his former Rusev Day companion. One night in D.C. was not kind to English. Becky Lynch and Charlotte Flair exchange jaw-dropping words on “The Cutting Edge” SmackDown Women’s Champion Becky Lynch and Charlotte Flair joined WWE Hall of Famer Edge, who hosted the return episode of “The Cutting Edge,” and discussed their ongoing conflict ahead of the first-ever Last Woman Standing Match for the title at WWE Evolution. Edge first prodded Becky on why she turned her back on her best friend at SummerSlam before urging her to change her ways before she burned every bridge the way he had and one day had to look back on her career alone. The Irish Lass Kicker scoffed at Edge’s advice, ordered him to leave the ring and told him to “make sure he didn’t hurt his neck on the way out of the ring,” alluding to his career-ending injury. A disgusted Charlotte hit the scene and reminded Becky of when The Queen speared her through the LED lights last week before tackling Lynch to the canvas and inciting another wild brawl. After Becky and Charlotte traded some stinging haymakers, WWE officials rushed the ring and broke up the chaotic melee, which is only a small precursor to what’s likely to happen when they meet for the championship at WWE Evolution in the first-ever Last Woman Standing Match. Results * Singles Match: The Miz defeated Rusev (w/ Lana) Media Category:2018 television episodes Category:SmackDown episodes Category:Episodes featuring Becky Lynch Category:Carmella Category:Charlotte Category:Episodes featuring Lana Category:Episodes featuring Stephanie McMahon Category:WWE television episodes